I See Fire In Your Eyes
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: After a terrible accident two years ago, you've lost the ability to speak. On the second anniversary of your accident however, four men show up claiming to be sent by the spirit world to protect you. Choose your own! Hiei or Kurama. The story starts off simply, but once it reaches the second season, you choose who you want by picking the second season with YOUR choice.
1. Chapter 1

_I hear screaming, a sudden snapping sound then pain, all I can feel is pain across my back._

_Blood, so much of it. Is all of that mine? What did I do to deserve this? What would make this happen to me?_

_I can't move, so much pain, my breathing comes in harsh pants as I try to crawl away. What... What am I crawling from?_

_Then, a flash of light just before my vision fades, a figure... _

With a jolt, I jerk upright in my bed, heart pounding in my chest while I look around my room frantically. Just a dream... Just another dream of the accident. With a low sigh, I lay back and close my eyes again. Two years, the Doctor said, two years ago to this day, and still I cannot remember what happened to me. Why? The scars across my body tell me I was in a terrible accident, they speak of being cut and wounded. But why can't I remember anything besides what that dream tells me? Squeezing my eyes tighter, I try to force the memory forward, try to see it, try to feel and live it again only to have a headache answer me instead.

A soft knock at my door startled me from my thoughts and forcing me to sit up again with a low cough. With a wry smile on my face, I watched as Jinx peered around the edge of the door, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Hey, your up! Great, come on, we have things to do today. First off, visiting the doctor!" She announced cheerfully, fully stepping into the room and beginning to fiddle around in my dresser for clothes. I hated it that she laid out what I wore, but I let her anyway. She blamed herself for my accident, I can hear her quietly crying in her room at night now and again whenever I have a particularly hard day.

Getting out of bed, I silently pull the clothes on that she hands me. Not that there are many choices. Jeans and a black cami, covered by a shirt that happened to be on the top. A majority of those shirts were black with random designs on them. My favorite being the one she handed over to me now. Tight-fitting with small skulls in a pattern that made the illusion of ribs on the front. I don't even know why it's my favorite really, I think the small splashes of color amuse me for the most part, considering I spend most of the day looking down at them whenever I wear it. Jinx finds it more entertaining to watch me when I wear it, she swears constantly that one day I'll end up walking into someone with a short temper and end up getting my lights punched out for it.

Once finished, I reached under my bed and pulled the ragged pair of converse out from under it. I've had them for years now, nearly two... The day of the accident in fact... _The sound of air being sliced then the flash of pain that sent my head reeling in pain. _Shaking my head sharply, I lace them up then stand from my bed once more, flashing Jinx a wide smile, noticing how she watched me. I knew she noticed the lapse, and no doubt she would be mentioning that to the doctor today as well. Whenever something like this happened she did. He claimed it was for my mental health, but in truth, I think he just liked to know what my life is. Every single day, not that I did much anyway. My work took place at a computer, in the living room. My schooling was done, and the only person I needed in my life was Jinx. Why on earth should I go out more? Why should I try to make an effort to make friends? I didn't need them.

"Now! All ready to go, come on. I have the car running already to get it warmed up." Jinx chirped happily, already tugging on my hand to get me moving through the house and to the front door. With a low sigh, I resigned myself to a very, very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sonya. How have you been lately?" The kind face of my doctor appeared in my line of vision. Damn, and the tree outside had just began to become interesting. I mean really, that leaf had been about to fall any second and now I missed it because he had to put his big head in the way. With a low, annoyed sigh, I turned back to the room, my attention settling on the man sitting across from Jinx and I, hands folded on his desk as he sat back down behind it. In all honesty, the man was nice, kind, gentle, never pushed. But he was persistent. I hated it when he did this, wanted to know how I've been, wanted to know what I've been up to. How many times will he ask those blasted questions before realizing the answer is always the same?

_Fine for the most part._

_Staying at home and working._

Lifting my hands up in the air, I began signing those exact answers as they crossed my mind, eyes locked onto his as he watched. He knew, he knew I didn't like to go out. It wasn't that I feared being outside, I just hated being around people that didn't know I couldn't speak. Then when I begin sigining to them, they always have the same, dumb look on their face telling me they have no idea what I just said. Some of them had no idea why I even did it, idiots, I'm surrounded by them here. Japan was meant to be the smartest place on the planet, but really, for a place full of smart people, very few of them knew sign language, much less even heard of it.

With a slight frown, Doctor Robert nodded slightly, seemingly accepting my answers before turning to Jinx expectantly. He liked her, more than me I think sometimes, she told him what he wanted to know without even being asked while I made it difficult to even have a normal conversation with. Turning my head to the side slightly, I watched her out of the corner of my eyes. "She's been having that nightmare again, I hear her wake up in the middle of the night about once a week. Then today... She had that memory with her shoes again." She said simply, back straight, hands folded on her lap as she focused all of her attention on him. _Really, can you not keep a single secret anymore? I remember high school, I could have told you I murdered the math teacher and you'd have asked me if I buried the body yet._

Suddenly seeming to notice my attention, Jinx turned her head and flashed a wide smile, causing any irritation I had to melt out of my body. I could never stay angry at her, not really. She did everything now to try and help, even if it did mean talking to the doctor about things that didn't really need mentioning. Slumping slightly in the seat, I turned my attention back to the window, staring out it for a few moments before sitting upright with a start. There was a man out there, staring right back through it at me. The tree shadow covered any features I might have seen, but just as he turned away and vanished behind the trunk and out of my view, I swore I saw a flash of bright read hair. _Red hair... Wow, that was bright. I wonder if he dyes it to get that color..._

"Hey, Sonya." A hand reached over and landed on my shoulder, pulling my eyes away from the window yet again to land on Jinx's face. "If you want, you can go sit outside you know. It's just us talking about some things we can do that might help with your memory." She said apologetically, her eyes speaking volumes as I looked into them. She knew I hated coming here in the first place, I hated sitting here listening him talk about ideas even more. They're always the same thing really, go out, try to meet new people, make friends. Bah, who needs them? They wouldn't be able to understand me anyway.

Getting to my feet, I nodded quickly at him, silently thanking Robert for his time before disappearing out the door and making a beeline for the door leading outside. Once outside, I stopped and breathed in deeply, simply enjoying the scent of autumn, a cold day for once. Colder than the last few really, I never understood it, but Jinx hated the cold with a passion. If the temperature dropped below seventy, she cranked up the heat and sat around the house in a jacket. Not me, snow was my element, the cold my friend that welcomed me wherever I went. Smiling for the first time all day, I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked along the sidewalk, aiming for the park across the street. Well, I say park, but in truth all it was was a small patch of trees and grass with a single bench. Ah well, at least it was somewhere to sit besides that blasted office.

Plopping myself down onto the wood, I leaned back against the rest and simply settled in to watch the passerby, people watching Jinx called it. I usually just enjoyed watching, you could learn so much about people if you were to sit quietly and watch them during the day. Their habits, their loves, their weaknesses, what they thought about simply by just sitting there and paying attention to what they did. Their body spoke volumes of what their life was like, their eyes even more so. Settling into the bench, I puffed out a small cloud of vapor, slight amusement coloring my face as it vanished from my view. "Ah... Hello."

Jerking my head around, my eyes widened as they landed on a familiar figure. _Ah, red hair! So it was really that read. I thought I might have been imagining it..._ The man smiled softly as if he thought of something funny and nodded at the spot next to me. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm waiting for a friend and he's being late like usual." Nodding slowly, I scooted over slightly to give him room before resuming my 'people watching' once more. Clearing his throat, the man leaned forward, his attention trained on the people as well while they passed by. "My name is Siiuchi. But my friends usually call me Kurama." He said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts of the woman waddling past, really she shouldn't be buying that much food if she lived alone. She'd only be out in a few more days to get more. Turning my head to look at him with a slight frown, I lifted my hands and spelled out my name slowly. "S.. O.. N.. Y.. A... Oh, Sonya. That's wonderful." He said brightly, a wide smile appearing on his features before fading back to the small one I noticed that seemed to always be there.

Blinking in utter surprise I signed again, watching as his eyes focused once more on my hands as they flew through the air once more. Really, when he focused on something, he zeroed in on it. It was like he blocked out everything around him. Puzzles... I realized faintly. I bet he'd be good at puzzles.

_You know sign language? You're the first I've met in months that know it. Jinx and Doctor Robert are pretty much the only ones I know that I can talk to..._

Looking back up at my face, Siiuchi or Kurama tilted his head to the side, an easy smile forming once more. "Ah, well. When you're bored, you'll find yourself learning all sorts of new things just to try and keep yourself busy." He said easily, green eyes locked onto mine. _So kind. He doesn't even know me and he's doing what he can to make me feel better. Why do I get the feeling he has something dark hovering over him? It's like a faint shadow over his face. Not enough to hide the cheer or smile, but rather they're there to hide it..._

Before we could say anything more however, a young man wearing a flat green outfit ran up. Really, that green looked terrible, on anyone. It would look awful on an elf even, and he was no elf. Looking up with a startled expression, I blinked my eyes as he leaned over, hands on his knees as he breathed harshly. Must have run from wherever he had been, all the way from the looks of it. In this weather the cold would have to be burning his lungs. "Ah, Yuske, I was worried you'd forgot." Kurama said brightly, getting back to his feet to walk over and check on him. "Ah, haa, no, I didn't forget... Kuwabara ended up taking a wrong turn on the way here..." The man, now known as Yuske, managed to gasp out. Straightening up, he rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile plastered across his face. "Sorry about that! Anyway, ready? I think Koenma... Who's that?"

Jerking slightly from the sudden change in topic, I looked around in confusion before realizing he meant me. "Yuske, this is Sonya. I sat with her while waiting for you." Kurama explained smoothly, casting a small smile in my direction. Immediately I realized what he had done, kept Yuske from asking me anything, while explaining the situation and effectively keeping it closed from any further instruction. Smiling weakly in return, I get to my feet and nod at the both of them before walking back towards the office Jinx just now exited. About time, I was tired and irritable. Granted, Kurama boosted my spirits a little, it still burned me that I couldn't enjoy anything without my lack of speech getting in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Who was the cutie from earlier?" I looked up from my bowl of ramen and eyed Jinx silently, watching as she stirred her noodles idly with her chopsticks. She was horrible at feigning nonchalaunce, she couldn't act like it if her life depended on it really. Hiding a slight smile, I shrugged my shoulders slightly then lifted my sticks up in the air to wave them in a small circle.

_I'm not sure really._

"Well, what was his name?" She asked, eyes looking from the bowl in front of her and locking onto my face with sudden interest. Ah, got her, she was very interested in this mystery man, more so than I thought. Frowning slightly at her reaction, I ignored her question and resumed eating, knowing full well she'd pepper me with the same questions once my hands were free again. Damn, why does she have to be so curious about everything? People, things, places. I've seen her sit for an hour straight in front of a window holding up some sparkling ball she found while walking in the park one day. Really, it was pretty, but still, a blue gem like that had to either be priceless or absolutely worthless.

Reaching up, I fingered the small necklace I wore. She gave me the small gem as a present just this past month. An anniversary for us, actually. Smiling slightly, I stood to my feet and picked up the bowl, my free hand holding itself out in front of Jinx so she could set her own in it. "Thanks, I cooked, you clean." She chirped brightly, amusement sparkling in her eyes as I rolled my own. By cooking, she ordered out. I always ended up cleaning the dishes afterwards, blasted tongue, sitting in my mouth like a lump of lead rather than a useful tool. With a huff of frustration, I rinsed our dinner bowls and placed them into the dish washer. Another gift from her, well... Sort of, we agreed on getting it considering I hated doing dishes, at least now all I had to do was rinse them. I still hated it, I hated getting my hands wet, for any reason. Showers... They were different, any other reason though and I despised the dampness on them.

Turning back around to walk out, I was stopped by Jinx standing in front of me, hands planted on her hips as she narrowed her eyes in expectation. "Well? Who was he?" Cracking a smile, I tilted my head to the side and placed a finger to my lips playfully, watching as she scowled in response.

_It's a secret._

"No no, you can't pull that one on me, if he was a secret, you'd have taken off running from him the second you saw me outside. Nope, not taking that, you tell me right now. I need to know this." With a shake of my head, I slipped by her and out into the living room, making my way over to the couch and the current book I had been hooked on. Really, who wouldn't love reading a story called 'The Hunger Games'? Children forced to battle to the death in an arena for the rich's amusement? Entertainment at it's highest level, that is. Settling into the cushions, I flipped the book open to the last page I had been on and buried my head into it only to have it ripped from my hands a few sentences in.

"Tell me his name dammit. This is serious. You have no idea if he's dangerous or not. He could have followed us home. Not to mention that weird guy in green with him. I don't like how they feel, it's weird, but I get this crawling sensation on the back of my neck when I look at them. Please, Sonya." Jinx dropped to her knees in front of me, hands clasped under her chin as she looked up, pleading with her eyes and mouth while doing so. So she was worried, very worried at that, I had no idea. Sure they had a weird feeling about them, but what I felt was mostly good. They weren't going to hurt me, in fact, they seemed like the type to help rather than harm. With a soft smile, I placed a hand on her head, my own tilting to the side while studying her face.

_Calm down._

Reaching up, Jinx brushed the tears from her eyes and nodded slightly, a watery smile wavering on her face as she got back to her feet and sat beside me. Turning to look at my oldest friend, I began telling her what happened while she was inside. Keeping the details simple and short considering I was tired and didn't feel like repeating our conversation word for word.

_His name is Kurama, rather Siiuchi, but he said something about his friends calling him the other name. _

_He understands sign language, so we spoke for a bit before his friend ran up. That's all, honestly. I didn't tell him anything besides my name._

"Alright, alright... I just hope your sense in judgement for people is as good as you say it is, Sonya. The last thing we need is some creepy stalker guy following us around and watching through the windows." She mumbled, finally accepting the story I told her and leaning back in the couch, hands rubbing at her eyes before a jaw-breaking yawn interrupted her. "Ahhhh! I'm so tired. I'm going to bed." Getting up, she stretched her arms over her head and cast a weary smile in my direction. "Don't stay up too late, alright?" Nodding quietly, I flash her a wide smile, a finger raising up to tap at my temple lightly, one of my eyebrows raising slightly.

_I know._

"Right then, goodnight, Sonya." Yawning once more, she vanished down the hallway to the back of the house where our rooms were. I picked up the book again and stared down at the page, unable to make sense of the words before realizing I had been reading the same sentence over and over again for the past five minutes. Lifting my head, I held my breath, listening carefully for sounds from her room. A few seconds I was rewarded by the soft sound of snoring and got to my feet as well. Tonight was a perfect night for a walk, and as long as she slept, I didn't have to worry about her being anxious. She had been through enough today.

Picking up my shoes, I slipped them onto my feet hurriedly before opening the door slowly and stepping outside. With a deep breath, I shut the door and locked it behind me before setting off down the sidewalk. Nighttime air and silence settling in around me. It was a beautiful night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your views! Now I just wanted to add something to this just for you guys, don't keep expecting two chapters a day. Right now I'm just setting the storyline for now, letting you get to know your character and her friend along with how I portray the gang. Once the story actually sets in, I'd say expect a new chapter every other day at most. At least once a week depending on how well the story is going. **

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Brisk, cool night air brushed against my face as a gentle wind began to blow. My feet making hardly a sound as I walked along. Two blocks away from the house and already I could feel different, it was the stars, I decided finally, looking up at them again with a small smile. They always made me feel different whenever I looked at them. As if I were outside my body rather than inside of it, watching as I moved along easily through the dark. A sudden rustle in the branches of a tree nearby startled me from my stargazing, causing my head to whip around and stare in the vague direction I heard the noise coming from.

After a few moments of simply standing and staring, I moved on. _Must have been an animal._ With a slight shrug to my shoulders, I shifted the thin jacket I wore up a bit more. I hated wearing zippers, I hated using them at all, most of the time I preferred a baggy sweatshirt with the pocket in the front, but the three that I had were in the wash and wouldn't be done for another ten or fifteen minutes from my last check. Puffing out another cloud of vapor, I grinned like a child, watching the small cloud vanish as it drifted up towards the twinkling lights above. A windless, cold night, my favorite kind of night. I hated the wind, always cut straight to my bones whenever it blew.

Tucking my hands farther into the jacket pockets, I made my way farther from my home, aiming for the nearby park that had turned into a favorite haunt of mine over the past few months. It was the only one I found that never seemed to have any gangs hanging around in it after hours, if anything, it felt safer than my home sometimes. It must have been the trees, blocking off the sights of the city around me as I finally strode under their shade. As I walked deeper along the paths, the trees around me seemed to transform the small park into a wonderful land, mythical and only existing inside my own mind while I strode through the shadows.

Another faint rustle sounded ahead of me on the path, making my feet come to a hesitant halt. I haven't run into anyone else while walking through this park at night, not even once. Granted I heard a couple, but never ran into them. They kept to their path and I kept to mine, no harm no foul. Tilting my head to the side, I took a small step back, warily eying the place ahead of me while it shook once more. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention seconds before a large body crashed through the branches of the trees, coming to a stop ten feet away from where I stood.

Green skin, purple eyes and a set of horns that glittered under the faint starlight up above. That was all I needed to know he meant to harm me. It didn't help the situation once I saw the horrible grin stretching across his face, revealing a wicked set of sharp teeth dripping saliva onto the ground. "Ah, there you are. About time I caught up to you. I've been waiting months for this moment." He growled, slowly advancing on me as I began backing up, hands slowly sliding themselves from their pockets. "The new moon, when my power is at it's strongest. It won't be too difficult to take you away, you won't make things hard on me, will you, princess?"

At that, he let out a deep growl from his chest before coiling his legs as if to leap towards me. Taking this as a hint, I spun around on one foot and sprinted off down the path back the way I came, head down, I watched my feet and refused to lift it even after I left the paths behind. Pelting down the sidewalk at full speed, I debated on going home. I couldn't go home! Jinx would be brought into this too, and she wasn't the best fighter in the world. Making a split second decision, I dodged to the right, vanishing down a narrow alleyway, ears straining to hear his heavy footsteps behind me as he gave chase, his deep voice cursing me every step of the way.

Forcing down a slight grin, I glanced up finally, spotting a set of escape stairs hanging from the edge of one of the apartment buildings ahead of me. Tucking my arms in closer to my chest, I put on a burst of speed and lept up onto the dumpster right below them to launch upward, my hands reaching out to grasp the lower rung. _Thank god for my love of parkour. _I thought in silent amusement, scrambling up the ladder to hoist myself farther up the building. Now, if only I could loose him, it shouldn't be too hard considering the size of the city, my problem was how well he could keep up. Glancing behind me long enough to catch sight of a green, clawed hand reaching up for the railing I had came from, I ducked through an open window and rolled through the abandoned living room.

Popping back to my feet, I bolted for the door only to find it locked tightly, both the bolt and the security latch were set, making me frantic as I tried to open them with shaking hands. Just as I yanked the bolt open, I threw the latch and yanked the door open, stepping right into a pair of waiting arms. _No! No! How did he... Wait... _Pausing in my panic, I blinked at the strand of familiar red hair dangling in front of my eyes. Lifting my head, I stared into Kurama's smiling face as he looked down at me. "Hello again. Though I should be asking you why you're here..." His voice trailed off, green eyes flicking towards the open window behind me where the sounds of grunts could be heard.

Pulling away from his grasp, I frantically tugged on the front of his shirt, gaining his attention once more, my hands trembling slightly as I began frantically signing the same word over and over again.

_Run! Run!_

With another gentle smile, Kurama reached out and placed a hand on my head, his other going towards his hair to pull out... A rose, why on earth would he be carrying a rose around? Really, it seemed a bit... Odd even for him with the red hair that shouldn't be real. Moving his hand to my shoulder, Kurama gently pushed me behind him and held the rose up to his face, his body shifting into what I could only describe as a fighting stance. Oh wonderful, he was mental, thinking he could fight that blasted thing with a rose, fight anything with a rose even! Why wouldn't he run!

Just as I reached out to grab his hand and begin yanking him down the hallway, a great, ugly face appeared in the window, catching sight of the both of us with that malicious grin. "Ah, it seems she has a protective fox. Even better, I'm rather hungry from chasing her down, I think you'll do nicely." He grunted, pulling his massive frame through the window with slight difficulty before resuming his full height. The top of his head barely brushing the ceiling above him as he moved forward.

"I'm afraid you'll go hungry for another night." Kurama replied softly, his voice maintaining it's usual gentle tones while he twirled the rose around his fingers. "I don't plan on becoming anyone's meal. And as for Sonya. I'm afraid you won't be getting her at all." With that said, he raised the rose up in the air, a slight glow coming from it's petals that startled me into backing up against the wall, hands pressed against it in shock as the flower in his hand shifted and changed into a vine covered in large thorns. "_Rose whip lash!"_

Kurama's voice echoed through the empty hallway as he shifted, slightly, the whip flicking toward the green man before he dropped his hands down to his sides, completely at ease while watching it stand in front of him. A slight frown crossed my features as I simply stared at them, why weren't they doing anything? Really, those words weren't that scary-

My thoughts cut short as the green man broke into several pieces, chopped into bits, and tumbled to the floor. Eyes wide, I sank down the wall onto the dirty floor myself, unable to look away from the pile of body in front of me, completely unaware as Kurama walked over and crouched down next to me. The hand he settled onto my shoulder being the only thing to shake me from my shock. "It's alright now, Sonya. You're safe."

The freak with green skin, the adrenalin of running, finding Kurama in a seemingly abandoned floor of an apartment building, seeing that rose change before my eyes then watching as the green man broke into pieces after nothing happened all crashed down onto me. Flailing my arms out, I lept to my feet, ready to take off running again, run away from what, I don't know, but I wanted to run, to get away from his kind face that had just killed someone, get away from the strange body laying in the room across from me.

Before I could take a single step, however, a sharp pain at the back of my head sent my eyes rolling up into it, my body falling to the floor in front of Kurama.

"Really, Hiei, that wasn't necessary."


	5. Chapter 5

Warmth and soft voices slowly lulled me from my sleep, making my body protest at not being able to rest longer after running for so long. Frowning slightly, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, silently wishing whoever was talking would shut up and leave me be. A slight grunt followed my thoughts, followed by a cool voice responding to my very thoughts it seemed. "Not likely." Jerking upright, I popped my eyes open to come face to face with a sour expression and ruby eyes. _Whoa, those are some creepy eyes. _I blinked in surprise, my head tilting to the side as I simply studied the face. Reaching up, I went to poke at the bandana placed on the man's forehead before a light cough caught my attention.

Turning around, I spotted Kurama leaning against a wall near the bed I lay on. _Wait, this isn't my bed. Where the hell am I? _Jumping up, I brushed aside the smaller, red-eyed man in my rush to get to the door. "Sonya, please, calm down. I can explain everything, but only if you'll stop reacting to rashly." Kurama's soothing voice followed me, slowing my footsteps to a stop just as I grasped the handle. Slumping my shoulders slightly, I leaned forward until my head rested against the wood, eyes shut tightly while one deep breath after another filled my lungs, forcefully calming down my heart and clearing my head before turning to face the two in the room with me.

Eying them curiously, I noted the vast difference in height with idle amusement. Kurama stood maybe a few inches over average while the other... He had to be my height if not shorter than I was. His hair made up for it though, sticking straight up and defying the laws of physics called gravity. Another snort came from the shorter one, his arms folded over his chest while narrowing his eyes into a slight glare in my direction. _What the hell did I do to him? He's acting like I stomped his bag of candy into the ground. _

"You being here is enough to be a problem to me. I'm leaving, Kurama. She doesn't look smart enough to even begin to understand anything we have to tell her." Shorty barked, turning away from me and heading towards the window in the process. _Wait, did he just answer me? _Jumping forward, surprising myself as well as the two in the room with me, I latched onto the back of his cloak, pulling the man off balance and forcing him to slip his feet back to the floor with a solid 'thump'. "What do you want, Onna? I have better things to do than to answer your irritating questions." He snapped, yanking the cloth out of my grip and narrowing another glare at me.

_You heard my thoughts. Didn't you?_

Out of habit, I lifted my hands up to sign what I asked, hearing Kurama pull in a small breath, either out of surprise or frustration, I didn't know. My eyes remained locked onto the red ones in front of me, refusing to be phased by his attempt to scare me off. "Yes. Now leave me be." With that, he vanished in the blink of an eye, the only thing to signal that he was even there being the gentle waft of wind from the now-open window I stood in front of.

"Hiei is a special case. He doesn't really take to well to strangers." Kurama explained from behind me, slight amusement in his tone as he joined me by the window, looking out at the trees. "As for your thoughts... He has plenty of talents, and one thing he does to keep himself safe is to read people he meets. I suppose you can say he likes to know someone inside and out before even talking to them." Turning his head, Kurama looked down at me, the usual gentle smile on his face as he turned to the side, holding a hand up to let me pass. "I have some things that need to be said, Sonya. You may want to take a seat, considering my other friends are already coming inside."

I cast a confused look at him before the cryptic statement was answered for me in the form of a loud crash from outside the door, followed by two loud voices shouting at the top of their lungs. Clapping my hands over my ears, I blocked out the sound the best I could and stared at the door with wide eyes when two figures burst through it in excitement. "Hey, Kurama, we just saw Hiei, he mentioned something about a- Oh, he wasn't lying. See, I was right Yuske! Pay up!" A large boy in blue shouted in triumph, a large hand clapping onto the faintly familiar boy's head next to him. "Hey! I didn't say he was lying, all I said was he lied about her being annoying, look, she hasn't yelled at us once!"

Kurama stepped forward, his hands raising in slight defense just as the one named Yuske advanced on me. "Yuske, don't just-" Yuske brushed him aside in his excitement, already leaning over and looking me in the face with a wide grin on his own. "Hey, what's your name? What are you doing here, and why was that demon attacking you? Huh? Come on you can answer me, I've pretty much heard it a-" A loud slap echoed through the room, cutting off his excited words and leaving Yuske with a red hand print on the side of his shocked face.

Really, he had no right to stick his face so close to mine, not to mention I was already in a bad mood from the attack earlier, then shorter one, Hiei I think Kurama called him, being an absolute prick to me. Now these two loudmouths have to come in and stir up a headache! Narrowing my eyes into a glare, I raised my hand again when the boy didn't get away from me soon enough. Straightening into a standing position, Yuske put his hands in front of him and backed away. "Easy, I was just curious. Wow, you hit hard. Are you sure you haven't fought someone else before?"

"Yuske, she can't speak." Kurama explained quietly, causing the two boys to turn their heads towards him with a simultaneous "Huh?" With a slight sigh at their reaction, he sat down in the desk chair behind him, a hand running up and over his red hair while he thought. "She uses sign language, so something happened to her voice. That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to her last night, but I ended up having to fight off that demon chasing her. Not to mention she tried to run away from me right after." He turned and flashed me a soft smile, making my own lips curl up slightly in response. Really, he was kind, but the shock of seeing him with that whip thing, then that... Demon being chopped to bits by nothing really startled me.

"So your saying we can't talk to her?" The bigger one asked, his voice taking an annoying whining tone to it, making me wince from the sound. "You can, but I'm afraid you don't know how to read her thoughts, or sign language for that matter. Either Hiei or myself would have to translate." Kurama replied in amusement, his green eyes flicking over to me once more, gauging my reaction. "I doubt shorty would ever tell us anything. He never does anyway." Yuske yawned, arms folding themselves behind his head as he lay on the floor. "Besides, I doubt he'd tell us what she actually thought for that matter, probably would end up making up something. We'd never know."

"While it's true that Hiei does like to annoy you, I don't think he would purposely keep whatever she said to himself. Especially if it was important." Kurama said with a small smile once more, his eyes moving away from my face to watch Yuske stretch out on his floor. "So, what do we do now? She's here, but doesn't look exactly happy about it." The bigger boy said, pointing a finger in my direction, making a scowl flash across my face. _I have a name damn it._ "Her name is Sonya, Kuwabara. Please don't just call her 'her' or 'she'. I don't think she likes that." I let out a small huff of air at the irony of Kurama's statement, earning a few glances in her direction.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to look out the window, silently wondering where Hiei had gone before Kurama called my attention once more, beginning to explain everything he had been planning to tell me from the start.


	6. Chapter 6

_'So, what you're saying is, Hiei is a demon. You're... Sort of a demon, Yuske is some guy that died and came back to life with a lot of... Spiritual awareness. And Kuwabara has had the same spiritual awareness all his life?'_

I stared, unblinkingly up at Kurama's face as my hands moved through the air between us. I heard everything, but to be honest, a lot, no, most of it was pretty hard to believe. Hiei being a Demon... Well that was a little easier to accept, that sour attitude really ticked me off now that I thought back to our exchange earlier. "Yes." Kurama said simply, nodding his head along with the simple word. I let out a long sigh, leaning my head and back against the bed behind me. I had moved to the floor while he spoke, finding the hard wood easier to sit on than the fluffy mattress.

_'So, who's this Koenma guy then?'_

"Oh, Koenma is the ruler of the spirit world. Yuske works for him." Kurama smiled slightly, casting an amused look over at Yuske's irritated scoff from the corner he lay in. "Working for a baby. Really, I always expected to be one of the best fighters in the ring by this point. You know, my own video game!" He boasted, his back facing us as he spoke into the wall. Honestly, he was ruder than Hiei, at least the demon looked at me while talking. Scowling slightly, I reached over with one of my feet and kicked at his shoe as hard as I could, managing to knock it aside and gain his attention. "Hey! What was that for!"

_'You know it's impolite not to look at someone you talk to.'_

I signed at him, my tongue slipping out as Kurama translated for me, making Kuwabara laugh from where he sat, leaning against the door. "Ha! She's just like Kieko! Tells you off when you need it, Urameshi!" He leaned forward, placing a large hand on top of Yuske's head and ruffling the carefully slicked back hair. "Hey! DO you know how long it takes to get my hair to look like this?" Yuske demanded, his voice rising slightly as he jumped to his feet, slamming a fist down on top of Kuwabara's head in retaliation.

Blinking in utter surprise at the action, I jumped to my feet as well, already moving to where he lay on the ground. Kneeling beside him, I gently passed a hand over his head, wincing slightly when my fingers came into contact with the now-rising lump there. Casting a glare over at Yuske, I looked back at what I was doing, blocking out the noises from around me, fingers gently pressing against the lump. "He-Hey, your hand's cold..." Kuwabara mumbled from his dazed state, a eye slitting open to look up at me in confusion. Lifting my other hand to my lips, I placed a finger to them, effectively silencing him as I focused on the lump. Twitching my fingers slightly, I pressed them firmly against it, feeling the frigid cold leak through the tips and to his skin, forcing the swelling lump to diminish and vanish from sight.

"Wow, hey! You got rid of it!" He jumped to his feet, a hand rubbing at the exact spot where the lump had been and grinned at me brightly, complete and utter cheer replacing the dazed look that had been there just moments ago. "Thanks! You're pretty good, almost as good as Botan or Yukina. Hey- It's still cold there." He commented, pulling his hand away and looking at the melting frost on his fingers in amazement. "How did you do that anyway?"

Yuske and Kurama were silent, simply staring at me in what I could only describe as astonishment while I got to my feet and brushed my knees off. Glancing at the two of them idly, I let out a small huff of air, knowing full well they'd demand answers I wasn't ready to give just yet. "Hey, Sonya. How come you didn't mention you could heal people?" Yuske finally blurted out, unwittingly proving my thoughts right as he did.

_'I don't know what I do half the time. I just do what comes natural. It isn't the first time I've done it though, it is the first I've felt it be cold. It might be because of the kind of wound he had, but either way, it's new to me...'_

Kurama spoke out loud, explaining to the boys with us what I had said before frowning slightly. "It is rather surprising to see you do that. I never sensed any energy coming from you other than the usual amount. Either it isn't that much, or your energy is strong enough to hide itself from myself and Hiei."

Before he could go on, a light wind blew through the room, drawing our attention back to the now-occupied window. "Ah, Hiei, I thought you might come back." Kurama said calmly, the only one that didn't look over as he continued to stare at me, contemplating quietly to himself. "Hard not to. After feeling that, I had to make sure you idiots didn't get into trouble again." Hiei responded shortly, climbing down from the window and stalking across the room to sit in the corner, arms and legs folded in front of him as he simply stared with those piercing red eyes.

Feeling slightly unnerved at being studied by the two of them, I moved over to the window and looked outside, watching the tree as a gentle breeze moved the leaves, making them dance slightly. "Sonya." Kurama's quiet voice drew my attention back to the room, only to realize two more sets of eyes were staring at me now. Great, now all four were staring at me like I was some sort of sideshow freak. _Really, I'm not that interesting, go look in a mirror or the TV or something! Just stop staring at me. _I snapped in my head, watching as Hiei's eyes blinked then turned away from me, seemingly bored with the situation. Of course, I had forgotten about his little ability.

_'What, Kurama? I really have to be going.'_

"I understand, but you have to realize none of us expected this." He said softly, another frown twisting his beautiful face. "Though it would explain the demon." The hair on the back of my neck rose at the mention of the creepy guy from earlier, making my body tense slightly. "He possibly knew about your healing capabilities from some of the things you've done in the past. Someone like you would cost quite a bit in the markets..." He trailed off, his green eyes going unfocused for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. _Markets? He was going to sell me? Like hell that is going to happen!_

"Hm, like you could protect yourself, Woman." Hiei commented from the corner, making my head jerk around and narrow my eyes. _Just because you can hear my thoughts, doesn't give you the right to answer them! _I snapped, completely fed up with the situation. What patience I had from before completely worn out as I leaned my back against the window, arms folded over my chest as I glared sullenly at the floor. A simple "Hn." Was all I got in response from the shorter demon before I looked up again to see his gaze shifted away from me once more.

_'Listen, thanks for saving me. But I'm leaving. This is all just too much and too irritating to take right now. Come back and talk to me in a few days if it's so damn important. Either way, I'm leaving.'_

My hands flicked in the air, explaining to Kurama what I thought before turning to Hiei with a scowl on my face, matching his. _And you, keep the hell away from my thoughts. They're the only thing I have to myself anymore and I don't much appreciate you looking in on them._ His red eyes flicked up to my face then back away again, completely brushing off what I had said. Without casting another glance at the four of them, I stomped out of the room and out the front door when I found it. Stepping outside, I blinked up at the sun and let out a sigh, already knowing full well Jinx was going to kill me for being missing for so long. Turning away, I began the walk home, dreading it every step of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO my beautiful readers! Just wanted to say that in the next few chapters it will be mainly you and Hiei for a bit. But trust me, Kurama will have his fair share in the light, just be paitent! :D **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.-**

**I however DO own Sonya and Jinx as well as the plot. :D**

**~TL S0nya~**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" A sharp voice sounded as soon as I opened the front door. Before I could even attempt to answer, I saw a flying blur of bright blue hair then something hard tackled me to the concrete porch behind me. Gasping slightly, I tried to regain the breath Jinx forced out of me and gaped up at her furious expression, feeling slightly afraid at the look in her eyes. "Well? Where the hell have you been? I woke up and found you gone! No note, nothing to tell me that you'd be back, NOTHING! I thought you were kidnapped!"

I let out a slight cough and pushed her off of me with a scowl. Getting back to my feet, I stumbled into the house and collapsed onto the couch, eyes shut tight and an arm flung over them. "Oh, don't you dare try that with me. I am way to angry to have you try and block me out! Now get up, open your eyes, and tell me what the hell happened!" Her angry voice drilled into my ears, closely accompanied by a pair of hands that yanked my sore body into a sitting position. "Out with it. Everything, every single detail or I'm calling the police and telling them you broke into a store downtown."

Cracking open an eye, I looked at her in slight amusement before dropping my hands from my face and flicking them through the air between us.

_'And what store would you be telling them exactly?'_

"I don't know! There's always at least one of them reporting a break in every day. Now spill!" Folding her arms in front of her, Jinx seated herself on the coffee table in front of me, refusing to move and not allowing me enough room to run off to my bedroom like I wanted to. She must have seen my eyes go to the hallway the second I sat down. With a huff of air, I reached over and picked up the pad of paper next to me. With long explanations like this, it was simply easier to write it all down and have her read it instead of tiring myself out and making my hands cramp.

In from the edge of my field of view, I saw Jinx's eyes widen slightly from my action. She knew this would take a while to explain. And if I picked up the pad of paper, it meant a lot more happened than she originally expected. Getting to her feet, she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare a pot of coffee, my choice of drink. Not to mention the fact I possibly only had a few hour's sleep before I had rudely been woken up by a rude demon and a rather odd one earlier. Letting out a low breath, I began writing, simply blocking out everything around me as the pencil scratched across the paper. This was going to take a while.

* * *

A few hours, several pots of coffee, endless questions and another full pad of paper later, Jinx sat beside me, hands gripping the paper in her lap tightly and simply staring at the empty space in front of her. Shock, it had to be, who wouldn't be after all that I just told her. Granted it happened to me, yes, but at least I had several hours to get used to things as they happened. This was all plopped onto her lap without a warning in the course of three hours. "So... You're being chased because of the fact that you can heal people?" She finally managed to say quietly, her eyes drifting away from whatever she focused on and down to the papers in her hands, mild surprise registering once she spotted how tightly she held them. Glancing over at me, she frowned slightly, still confused, but at least accepting what I had told her without any laughter or calls to the doctor.

_'I'm just as surprised as you are to be honest. Apparently, they didn't even know I could do anything until they actually saw me do it.'_

"You... You didn't tell them about me, did you?" She asked hesitantly, sudden fear sparking in her eyes as she clutched the papers to her chest, eyes refusing to move from my face as I shook my head. "Oh... good, the last thing I want is to have one of those freaks after me... I'm not happy they're coming after you, Sonya. But at least you can take care of yourself. You have those guys to watch after you. That Kurama guy... He seems pretty strong. Granted what you told me about him, it makes things a bit difficult to believe, but I can't really do anything about it. The most we can do is accept this and hope things don't get any worse."

I frowned slightly, remembering what I told the boys before storming out of the house in a fit of anger. **_'Listen, thanks for saving me. But I'm leaving. This is all just too much and too irritating to take right now. Come back and talk to me in a few days if it's so damn important. Either way, I'm leaving.'_**A weak smile flashed across my face when Jinx looked over at me, instantly wary of my expression. "What? What did you do?"

_'I uh... I told them to come and talk to me in a few days actually.'_

"YOU DID WHAT?" She shrieked, jumping up from the couch, the papers scattering all over the living room in the process as she reached up to her blue hair and tugged on it. "You invited them over! You told them they could come here, to this house knowing full well they could be dangerous! What is wrong with you!" She yelled, frantic as she began pacing back and forth in front of me, fairly yanking her hair out by it's roots. "They could be killers! They could be just playing some game and making you relax around them until you let them in! They're demons, Sonya! You really should hav-" Suddenly she fell silent, her eyes widening slightly before collapsing onto the floor in front of me.

Blinking in confusion, I look up and stare at Hiei with his katana still held in the air, hilt pointed outwards as he looked down at Jinx in what I could only describe as distaste. "Why are you humans so loud?" He finally snapped, looking over at me with hard, red gaze, studying me as I raised an eyebrow at his actions. _It really wasn't necessary to do that... I could have calmed her down on my own. _Shaking my head slightly, I go to my feet and walked over to where Jinx lay, wincing slightly at the lump I knew would be forming. But healing her now would only wake her up and once she spotted Hiei, she'd have all the more reason to freak out. Not to mention, he already had a short temper as it was. Maybe it would be for the best to let her sleep.

Reaching down, I lifted one of her arms over my shoulder and began dragging her back to her bedroom and letting my friend fall onto her bed. Reaching down, I yanked the covers over her and walked back out, taking care to pull the door shut behind me as I did. Returning to the living room, I was slightly surprised to see the short demon still here. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a faintly bored expression on his face. _What are you even doing here? I didn't ask for your help or company._

I asked idly, crouching down to gather the papers that had been scattered across the floor. "Hm, not by choice. The Fox told me it would be for the best if I kept an eye on you. I don't see why he cares, you're obviously useless." He grumbled from where he stood, eyes narrowing while he watched me. _Well, you can tell him thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself. If I get attacked, oh well. I don't want you or any of them around. You guys just cause trouble and I really don't want anymore attention on me or Jinx. _I snapped, irritated at his additude towards me. Straightening back up, I stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I needed something stronger than coffee, and if I remembered right, there was still a beer in there from last week...

As I reached for the refrigerator handle, I found myself being shoved against the wall, cold steel pressing to my neck as Hiei's eyes narrowed in anger. _Put me down, Hiei._ I growled in my head, narrowing my eyes to match his as he pressed the blade closer. "I don't care why Kurama seems to like you. I don't care that you can do what you do." Hiei hissed, his breath washing over my face and making me scowl. _Fine! You want to kill me? Do it, not like I have anything besides Jinx. So stop talking and cut me already! _I shouted, tilting my head to the side so he could have better access to my neck. _Go on then, do it!_

Glaring at me, Hiei let go, dropping my feet back to the floor and sheathing his katana. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially humans. Feel lucky, woman." He snapped, turning away and walking out of the kitchen, making a slight smirk appear on my face. _What is it, Hiei? Is the big, bad demon afraid to kill one human girl? Or did your master yank on your leash so you wouldn't attack? _I called out to him, spitefully. When I got no response, I walked from the kitchen, curious to see what he was doing only to find an empty living room and an open window to greet me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again you beautiful people out there!**

**I just wanted to say, this chapter is gonna be a little angsty and frustrating and loads of swearing. (Explaining the 'T' rating I gave it) because to be straight out: Sonya, Jinx and Hiei get into it. Mostly Sonya and Hiei, but Jinx will have her moment of swearing. (Really, we're just a bunch of gutter mouths) **

**Not to give out any *Spoilers* But there's a fight, not saying who. But there will be one. :D**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.-**

**I however DO own Sonya and Jinx as well as the plot. :D**

**~TL S0nya~**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KNOCKED ME OUT!" Jinx's voice rang through the house, causing me to wince slightly from the volume. Considering I was sitting next to her, it compared easily to sitting next to a bass amp on full blast. With a slight sigh, I lifted my hands, explaining the encounter with Hiei after she had freaked out once again. She did have a welt on her head, he hit her harder than necessary really, but I suppose that was his way of shutting her up kindly.

_'Kurama asked him to keep an eye on me in case anymore demons decided to show up.'_

Letting out a long breath, I leaned back against the headboard of her bed, rubbing at my eyes in irritation. We had been over the same phrase three times already, and she still refused to believe it warranted in the fire demon knocking her on the back of the head. Right now, I honestly wished I didn't say anything to him so he'd still be here to do it again. "So, we have a stalker. Great, what did I tell you, Sonya. Tell someone your name, show them where you live, and they'll creep around outside and look through the windows. He came in and assaulted me! You didn't do a damn thing either!" Jinx snapped, her eyes narrowing in distrust as I looked over and let out a small huff.

"See! Your defending him even now! You didn't complain once after I had been knocked out, did you? No, he threatened you, and what did you do? Took it, you stood there and took it!" She yelled, making me wince again, her voice sounded like an air raid siren at this volume. If Hiei was anywhere nearby, he'd have taken off for the mountains in order to get away from this ungodly shrieking. Reaching over, I clapped a hand over her mouth and narrowed my eyes, making sure she payed attention. Once she finally nodded slowly, I dropped my hand to my lap again and rested my head once more. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_

_**'I'd suggest throwing her out the window, but I doubt you'd be able to do it with how weak you are, woman.'**_A familiar voice filled my head, making me sit straight up and look around uneasily for the source of it. _What the hell? _A scoff sounded off in my head, creating the mental image of the owner's face appear with narrow red eyes and arms crossed as he looked at me in distaste. _**'I should have known you wouldn't understand this. That fox has a soft spot for you, insisting you can do things obviously completely out of your reach.'**_

At those words, I snapped, ignoring Jinx's alarmed expression, I jumped from the bed and bolted out her bedroom door, making for the front door in the living room only to be stopped by a familiar red-head standing right in front of it. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in. There are things that still need to be settled." Kurama murmured quietly, his green eyes taking in my stance warily. Huffing at him, I brushed him aside and slammed the door open, revealing a narrow-eyed Hiei sitting in the tree in our front yard. _You want to go? Fine, I'm right here! Beat the crap out of me if it'll make you feel better. I am so sick of your snide remarks. I'm human, yeah so what? I haven't said a damn thing to you that wasn't out of defense. Every fucking time you open that mouth of yours, something sharp and biting comes out and it's always pointed at me!_ I shouted mentally, feeling a twinge of pride to see his head jerk back slightly from the force behind my words.

"Sonya, be easy on him..." I heard from behind me and completely blocked him out. He had no part in this, it was between me and the short, pyro demon. Not him. "You are hardly worth my time, Human. Now go inside before you get hurt." Hiei retorted, seemingly bored as he leaned back against the tree once more, completely at ease as I fumed below him. Fine, he wouldn't come down here, then I'd go up there and drag his ass off that branch myself. Reaching up, I hoisted myself onto the lower branch and began climbing up to where he sat, eyes narrowed and locked onto my target as he looked down, watching me with the same hateful glare. "I said go inside." He snapped, his body tensed as I drew closer with each branch. _No, you've had a problem with me ever since I showed up in that abandoned apartment building, I want to know why. Even if it does end up killing me. _I snapped back, reaching up to grab the branch he sat on only to blink and realize he vanished.

Looking down at the ground, I spotted his smaller form standing next to Kurama, looking up at me with those irritating eyes of his. "I have no time for this, Kurama. I'm leaving." He said shortly, turning to walk off only to have the front door slam open once more, revealing a very pissed off Jinx standing in the middle. "YOU! You're the one that hit me!" She yelled, launching herself at the demon only to be caught in mid-air by Kurama. "Let go! This is between me and the fire hazard over there!" She yelled, squirming in his grip as the red-head carried her back to the porch and set her down. "No, he wasn't right to hit you, I admit, but Hiei doesn't really deal well with-"

His words were cut off as a hand suddenly struck his face. From where I was currently climbing down on the tree, I saw his green eyes widen in surprise as his hand reached up to the red spot almost in confusion at what happened. "Don't you dare touch me!" Jinx seethed up at him, her teeth clenched together as she gripped her hands into fists. Opening her mouth to say something else, a black blur appeared beside her, a sword to her neck and a pair of evil eyes staring into hers. Seeing this, I dropped down to the ground and stomped over to the three of them, my anger finally boiling over as I grabbed Hiei by the hair, yanking him back and onto the ground with as much force as I could. _Don't you ever, ever touch her again. Do you hear me? I don't care if you are a fucking demon. I ever see you lay a finger on her again, I will personally make it my life's mission to destroy you and all that you own. _I hissed acidly in my head, a finger pointing directly at his nose and foot planted square on his chest as I glared down at his hateful face. What pissed me off even more wasn't the fact he touched her, it was the fact he lay on the ground completely un-phased by my threat while he stared up at me with a blank expression.

Casting a spiteful look between Jinx and myself, he vanished in another blink of an eye. Straightening up, I scowled at the sky, knowing full well he'd be long gone by the time I was on my feet again. A soft sigh sounded behind me, making my head turn to the side and glare at Kurama where he sat on the edge of the porch, chin propped up in one of his hands and staring out at the space in front of him. "This is not going to be easy to explain to Koenma." He finally stated, looking up at Jinx and me, a small frown gracing his features. "It might be easier if you just come with me, but at this point, I know it wouldn't even be useful to ask." With that said, he got to his feet again, hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. "I'll be back in a few days. Be sure to stop attacking Hiei, he is only doing his job, Sonya."

Before I could retort, he turned away and began walking down the sidewalk, leaving Jinx and I in a state of anger, confusion and completely worn out mentally after what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again! Alright, I know the last chapter didn't turn out like I said it would before and all that, don't yell at me. I just sort of write whatever feels right to the situation, I hardly ever plan out a story before writing it, I just you know, write.**

**Anyway. I've learned my lesson and from here on out, I refuse to give any *Spoilers* no matter how small they are, away before the story. That way you aren't let down, and I don't have to have a mini-panic attack every time it happens.**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.-**

**I however DO own Sonya, Jinx and the plot. :D**

**~TL S0nya~**

* * *

"Ow! That hurts!" Jinx wined while I put peroxide on the small cut she received on her neck from Hiei's katana. Scowling down at her, I raised an eyebrow and put a finger to my lips, effectively silencing her as I continued my work. The cut was small, but god knows how many others he's cut with the blasted thing, demons, humans, other freaks that could have anything in their blood. I was taking no chances at all. Letting out a slight huff of irritation, she fell silent, her head tilted up slightly to let me see the small wound better as well as refusing to look at me in the process. She was embarrassed he got the upper hand on her, not to mention her reaction to Kurama. I could practically feel the waves of guilt rolling off of her form after he left, before I could get her inside.

Sitting back on the small counter behind me, I reached over and picked up a gauze to wrap around her neck. The cut wasn't deep, but much too wide to attempt anything else to cover it to be honest. Not like we had stalked up on first aid in the first place. We didn't exactly plan on having demons arriving at our home and threatening us with swords either. I could have healed it, but with my temper, I doubted I would have made the cut any better. One thing I had learned in the past, never try to heal something while I was angry. I always ended up making it worse by the time I was done. In fact, once a long time ago, Jinx had her leg broken by some freak of a jock. When I tried healing it, she ended up having to go to the hospital for two degree frostbite. The patch on her leg always stayed a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin, and remained cool to the touch, no matter what the temperature was outside.

Finishing my work, I leaned back to admire it. In truth, she looked like she had a sore throat rather than a shallow cut on it, but it would work until I calmed myself down. Turning around, I began putting everything away with shaking hands, refusing to look over at her just as she refused to look at me earlier. "Sonya." At the sound of her voice, I began shaking my head from side to side. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I didn't want to hear her say we needed to go find them, to talk to them about what happened. I didn't want to see either one of those demons, not to mention the two idiots that always happened to be around Kurama.

"Sonya, you know we have to talk." Jinx said softly, a hand reaching out to lay itself on my arm, stilling it in the process of putting the brown bottle of peroxide away. _I don't want to talk. I don't want to, no, not now, not ever. _I thought quietly to myself, turning my head slightly so I could look up at her face, a small frown pulling the corners of my lips downward. "Sonya, please, just talk to me. I know something's been bothering you lately. It just seems..." She trailed off, an uncomfortable look appearing as I stared at her. "Well! It's just, ever since the other day, you've been acting really weird. You had that dream, then the moment with those shoes, and then Kurama showing up outside your doctor's office. You have to admit, something is going on here..." Her voice faded away as her hand dropped away from my arm, hanging limply at her side as she looked away. "You've been so angry lately. Lashing out at the smallest thing that happens. Hiei, Kurama, me even. I know I don't have any room to talk considering I slapped him, but still..."

She looked at me suddenly, causing me to suck in a deep breath from the look in Jinx's eyes. Helpless, pleading, sorrowful. I hated seeing her like this, powerless over something she knows she can't fix but tries to anyway. "Please, just talk to me... I know you remember some of what happened that day, and you know it won't go away until you talk about it." She pleaded quietly, her hands reaching up to clasp mine tightly. "Please, I'm here for you, I moved all the way to Japan just so I could be here with you after I heard what happened. Please!" Before I could even try to say anything to her, she broke down, tears streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees in front of me. "Please, Sonya. Just talk to me..."

It broke my heart, seeing her like this. After two years of being so strong, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't smile for me, she couldn't brush off the fact I wouldn't talk about it, she just couldn't take the pain of seeing me lock myself away from everyone around me. It was no wonder she worried about Kurama, she didn't want me to find someone else to open up to that would only end up hurting me and making me withdraw from the world again. Crouching down in front of her, I pulled my hands out of her grasp and tugged my friend into a hug, rocking her from side to side as she sobbed into my shirt. _Oh, Jinx... I'm so sorry. I should have known this would hurt you too... I've been so selfish._ I thought sadly, resting my cheek on the top of her head with a low breath slipping from between my lips.

As she slowly calmed down, her sobs quieting to soft sniffles, Jinx pulled away from me and wiped at her eyes with a weak smile. "See, look at this. You're always so strong, completely locking up anything that bothers you and taking care of me while I'm supposed to be doing it for you. I'm such a wreck." She sniffed, a small forced laugh slipping out of her as she rubbed her eyes on her shoulder, attempting to wipe away the tears that stained her face. Smiling slightly, I reached out and tapped her on the nose to gain her attention.

_'Jinx, you've been like a sister to me. Everything I do was a weak attempt to protect you from doing this exact thing. I hate seeing you cry, be worried or just completely hopeless... I'm so sorry I did this, and I promise to try and make up for it.'_

Smiling again, she patted my cheek lightly, the silence between us finally shifting to one of simple comfort rather than sadness. Of course, all good things must come to an end. "Ahem..." Whirling around at the sound of the voice, I crouched down in front of Jinx, blocking her from whoever it was that had wandered into our house only to blink in surprise at the man standing there.

I can take seeing a fire demon with hair that defied gravity, a sort of demon attack people with a rose that turned into a whip, even deal with the fact that two friends constantly beat the crap out of each other with inhuman strength. But seeing a grown assed man standing in front of me with a fucking BINKY in his mouth really topped it all. Blinking in utter astonishment, I glanced over my shoulder at Jinx where she was clutching the back of my shirt, the same expression on her face as she looked at me. Before he could say anything else, we collapsed into a fit of giggles, clutching to each other as we laughed at the irritated man before us.

It must have been the anxiety and then finally cracking under the pressure, but as we lay there laughing against each other, I could have sworn I saw a hole open up under us. Seconds before we fell in, I shot a look over at the man, a faint expression of satisfaction crossing his face once he knew that I realized, it was no vision, we really were sitting over top a hole. _I fucking hate demons._ I managed to swear in my head just before Jinx and I were sucked inside.


End file.
